This invention relates to systems and methods for performing restore operations on backed up data. A system's or data's importance to an organization or user is often used as a determining factor in assigning the degree to which the data or systems are protected. Some forms of protection are as simple as keeping backup copies of systems and data (“backups”), while others make use of redundant systems with rapid failover capabilities to ensure functional continuity. Generally speaking, backup systems that provide rapid or near instant functional recovery cost more than systems which provide slower recovery methods. As a result, recovery time for some users/data may take longer than the user would like. As undesirable as this may be for the user, the enterprise may not be willing to spend additional money on a faster recovery system.
Another factor affecting recovery times is the bandwidth of the connection between the target system and the backup repository. High bandwidth connections such as those made over a wired LAN may be as much as 100 megabits per second (Mbps), 1 gigabits per second (Gbps), or more. At these speeds recovery can be completed in hours or even minutes with the largest backup sets. The same is not true of lower bandwidth connections. Many remote offices and remote workers are connected to their headquarters via low-bandwidth connections, commonly 1 Mbps and 2 Mbps connections. At this low bandwidth, recovery of commonly sized hard disk drives can take more than a day and sometimes weeks.
There exists a need to inexpensively and rapidly perform restore operations on backed up data over any variety of connection speeds in order to restore functional utility to the system/user in as little time as possible. Due to cost considerations, this objective should be accomplished without increasing the speed or number of connections between the backup data and the system, or increasing the speed, performance, throughput, or number of processors and/or data storage devices.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved method, article of manufacture, and apparatus for performing restore operations on backed up data.